Warriors: Night
by Invader Zeec
Summary: A young cat named Alex has a wonderful life living with his housefolk and his brother Cody, then one day it all changes. His housefolk take Alex and Cody to a strange forest with strange cats, and Alex begins to question who he is and where he belongs
1. Prolouge

**Note: This story belongs to a friend of mine. It's based on The Warriors Series. He asked me to upload it for him because fanfiction won't work on his computer. Hope you enjoy it! R/R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Prologue

_Many seasons ago_ the forest was wild and untamed, and the cats that lived there were bound by no laws. They fought constantly and many cats died. The spirits of their ancestors spoke and the message was clear…

Unite or Die!

Thus the five clans of cats were formed. ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan, but as most don't know, more formed nearby. These cats lived outside of the forest, but were close enough to hear the message and united, but they had many problems. Their territory was rough, twoleg infested, and food was scarce. So these clans were still as untamed and vicious and went by the warrior code as much as they did before. The forest was not big enough for these clans so their ancestors told them to leave their homes and find a new one. They were promised a better life in their new home, so these clans left in search of their new home.

The travel was long and hard and a few cats died on the way, but they soon saw a falling star that took them to a valley. The star had landed in the valley and the cat went to it. When the clans' leaders touched the stone their ancestors spook to them. They told them the clans were home, but the fight for a new home wasn't over. Like the Tribe of Rushing Water, the Tribe of Falling Leaves lived by tribe code in the valley, and had no intention of leaving their home. The valley's StarClan had not expected them, and the clan cats had to fight for right to the valley. In the end many cats perished, and the valley was home to nothing but blood and death, so the clans' leaders and the Tribe's Stoneteller made an agreement. The valley would be split between the tribes and the clans and the clans would leave the Tribe in peace for the constant war would stop and the Tribe and the clans would both have a place in the valley. It was then the valley was finally peaceful and the clans were finally tame, and they could finally, completely live by the Warrior code, and the clans TreeClan, SunClan, StreamClan, and WaterfallClan lived in peace, until an evil leader of StreamClan threatened the warrior code and all who lived by it in the valley. He was stopped, but the valley's clans remained in a constant fear, anger, and war.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The sun was high as the_ dark young, tabby, tom walked through the forest. His dark fur shined in the sunlight as he walked.

"Comet? Comet? Hey, Comet, where are you?" he called.

"Over here Alex!" an old raspy voice came. Alex turned to find the old tom cat Comet lying in a small clearing, sunning himself. The old tom's white coat and patterned patched fur was easy to spot through the branches.

"Oh. There you are," Alex said as he bounded over to his old friend. Ever since Alex had met the old tom, Comet, they had been friends despite the fact that Comet was very odd. Comet had been, as long as Alex could remember, rambling on about weird things Alex didn't understand, but despite Comet being strange, all the cats that lived in the small woods and the pets that lived in the housefolk nests, respected him for he was very strong, good in combat, and was kind no matter what.

Even though Alex didn't think they were true, Comet told Alex amazing stories of these groups of cats that lived in a huge valley with borders, battles, and more all living together and caring for each other, and Alex loved to hear them, and would ask to hear a new one almost ever day.

"How are you today, Alex?" Comet asked when Alex settled himself on the ground next to him.

"I'm fine," Alex said as he lay down next to the old tom, "Hey, Comet, could you tell me another story."

Comet made a slight purr and said "Of course I can. What kind would you like to me to tell you?"

"I was thinking another story about a battle."

"Ok. Well let's see…Ok I got a good one," Comet told a story of how his group had fought a rival group to get some stolen kits back. Alex sat in excitement as he heard the story of the courage of Comet, and his friends. Then a thought came to him.

"Wow, Comet, but if this is all true, and your life was so exciting there with your friends and all then why did you leave that life?" Alex asked. Comet turned away grief and sadness was shown in his face. "I sorry, I didn't mean ..."

"No, Alex you are fine. It just…well you see. Back right before I left a rival group of cats attacked us. My mate and one of my friends took my kits away from our camp for their protection. Then some unknown cats attacked my friend and stole my kits, and the other two died soon after. Out of anger I went to track down these strange cats. I had thought I wouldn't be gone long. Although, I had been so angry I kept searching until I lost the trail. By then I was too old to try and head back by myself, so I stayed here. To this day I regret that I didn't take my kits out that day." Comet then was quiet for a long time.

Alex pitied Comet for the first time. For he not only lost his kits he could not return to him friends and mate. _Poor Comet_ he thought, and he began to believe that his old friend's stories just might be true. Comet sat still and quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Then Comet lifted his head in surprise. Confused Alex opened his mouth and tasted the air.

The scent of housefolk cities hung in the air. Alex was surprised, because the nearest housefolk city was ages away.

"Alex you need to go, some cats are here to see me and if they see you then they'll kill you," Comet told Alex. Surprised Alex sat stunned. If they would kill him, then what would they do to Comet?

"What about you?" Alex exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me if they even try anything then I'll rip their pelts off," Comet replied, "Now _go_!" Without another question Alex ran as fast as he could away form his old friend hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.

The sun was in the middle of the sky when Alex found a good place to rest. He had just had his fill of mice and felt a little tired. He still was worried about his Comet and wondered if Alex should have just left him there, alone to deal with the hostile cats, but before he could decide to go back Alex lay down and closed his eyes. He got too tired and it wasn't to long till he was asleep.

In the dream Alex felt strange. Small, vulnerable, and afraid like he was a new born kit. His eyes were closed so he could see anything and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open them, but he heard, and smelled plenty. He smelled the scent of mother's milk and a strange scent.

"Look at them! They're so cute!" a strange voice said.

"And they look so much like their parents! Don't they, Icestar?" another said.

"Indeed. You must be so proud, Cometfur." A third said.

"Of course Icestar! We're both are proud, aren't we?" a familiar voice said. Alex didn't know who this Cometfur was, but the tom's voice sounded so familiar. In fact, all the voices did.

"Yes," a calm soothing and familiar voice said.

"What are their names?" some one said.

"This one is, Patchkit, this one, Snowkit, this one is, Stripekit, and this one, Nightkit," the soothing she cat said.

When, Alex, woke, the sun was low and he could see the stars above him.

"So you're finally awake?" startled Alex looked over his shoulder to see a strange cat. Alex's fur bristled at the thought that it might be one of the cats that came to see Comet, but this tabby tomcat didn't smell of the city as Alex smelled when talking to Comet.

"Who…who are you?" Alex said shakily. The tabby tom before him had broad solders and red eyes that would make you shiver if they were staring at you.

The tom let out a purr of amusement. Smiling at the younger cat he said, "You don't need to worry I will not hurt you, I have come to warn you," the tabby tom said to Alex. Still untrusting of this strange cat, Alex backed away from him.

"Wha-What? I don't have to worry about anything. Certainly nothing to warn me about," Alex argued.

"Oh not now, but you will," then the tom seemed to glow! His eyes flashed brighter than anything! "_Stone's last kits will meet moon," _The tabby spoke as if many cats spoke with him,_ "and only when together can they end a war between Waterfall, Tree, Sun, and Stream."_. When he finish the light grew brighter, blinding Alex. Then he was gone. The words of the cat still clung to Alex's mind. "_Stone's last kits."_ _What on earth did that mean_? Alex thought. Then as if he was still there in front of him the tom's voice spoke, "_remember only together will they end the war."_

Now alone Alex turned and ran from the clearing. As Alex ran he heard his housefolk, calling him. Without hesitation, Alex ran to housefolk nest.

The next morning Alex woke. He found himself on his housefolk's bed, his housefolk laying sound asleep. He let out a gentle purr so not to wake the housefolk. Then without warning a gentle almost soothing she-cat voice whispered in Alex's ear, "Follow the fox." Surprised Alex raised his head, fur bristled, but there was no sign of another cat in the room. Still cautious Alex got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" he meowed. He heard scuffling outside the room. Slowly, Alex went o the door and stood in the door way. There was nothing in the hallway, but Alex heard more scuffing further down the hall. Claws unsheathed, Alex creped closer to the noise. He could hear paw steps come closer to him.

"Hello?" he meowed again. The noise stopped. Creeping to a corner, Alex kept his claws out.

"BOO!!" a cat yelled popping out from the other side of the corner. Alex jumped running away from it. "Ha! Got you! You should have seen the look on your face!" letting out a purr of delight. Alex's brother, Cody, rounded the corner and walked to where Alex crouched.

"Don't do that!" Alex spat at his brother.

"Sorry it was just a joke."

"It's ok; I just thought that you were... ah, never mind. Hey, have you…seen any other…err…cats around?" Alex asked.

"No. Why."

"Nothing, just forget it" Alex said. Alex realized that his stomach was rumbling. Going to his food bowl Cody followed close behind.

"Is everything ok?" Cody meowed.

"Ya just thought I heard something that's all," Alex lied. He thought he must have been going crazy. First that he had that weird dream, then he saw that weird cat glow then disappear, and now he heard that she-cat voice, and. Alex's head was spinning; he was beginning to get more and more confused as he thought of these things.

"So anyway I heard that Comet talked with some strange cats from the housefolk city. I was wondering if you knew anything about it since you're his friend and all."

"No why?"

"No reason." Then a loud cry came from one of the housefolk's room. By now Alex and Cody were used to it. It had been made almost every morning from a small box in the housefolk's rooms. When the crying stopped, one of the housefolk rushed out of his room running to the older housefolk's room on the other side of the hall, crying out something as he ran.

"Hey, while you're awake can you let us out?" Cody yelled as he ran to the door. Alex followed close behind, and the housefolk opened it. Without waiting for it to close the door, Alex and Cody rushed out.

"Wow, he's in a rush," Cody meowed, and Alex realized he was right the whole time; the housefolk had been running and yelling to the older ones.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going hunting," Alex told his brother, jumping down from the porch.

"Alright, then let's go," Cody meowed.

"I want to go by myself, but we can hunt together later," Alex offered.

"Ok see you later," Cody said stalking of to the woods.

Alex went to the other end of the woods, sniffing around, but not for mice; for Comet.

He went to where he last talked with Comet. The clearing was empty, but the smell of blood hung in the air. It was stale, but no mistaking; it was blood, and the faint stench of housefolk city hung with it. As Alex looked closer he could see fur and blood all around

"Comet?" Alex meowed softly. No reply. "Comet?" Alex's heart pounded. Just the thought of something happening to his old friend scared Alex. Then he noticed something.

The blood trailed off. As Alex followed it he began to realize it was not Comet's, but someone else's blood. Relief and worry flooded over Alex. For he now know Comet was fine, but whose blood was this?

As he got further the blood got fresher! Alex began to run and his hart raced faster. Soon he came to a clearing with two cats in it just a fox lengths away. One was sitting over the over that was on the ground, lying motionless. That was when Alex recognized the scent from the blood.

"SMOKEY!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Smokey was a very young_ tabby tom that had been brought to the housefolk neighborhood by his housefolk. Even though he had been new for a while, Alex had become his friend, and Alex knew Smokey very well. What troubled Alex the most was that he not only smelled Smokey, but blood! Running Alex called to the younger kit.

Paying no attention to the cat hovering over Smokey, Alex went to the kit. Smokey lay lip on the ground, blood soaked his fur and there were scars all over him. To Alex's relief he could see the rise and fall of Smokey's flanks.

"Smokey…Smokey. Wake up! Smokey!"

"I'm sorry," the tom next to Alex said. For the first time Alex realized that the tom next to him was Comet.

"Comet? What-What happened?" Alex asked the old tom.

"There was nothing I could do," Comet said, "I'm…I'm sorry. They found him spying on us, sneaky little kit, when they saw him, they the attacked. I tried to get them to stop, but…" Comet lowered his head.

"Who? Who is 'they'?" Alex questioned.

"I can't tell you. They said if they see another cat asking about them then they'll…you know."

"Will he be ok?" Alex asked not wanting to worry about who did it. Right now all he was worried about was helping Smokey.

"Oh-Ah" Comet snapped to attention. "He will be, but need to patch up with those wounds. First we need cobwebs and…well you won't know what it is, but go get cobwebs; you should find plenty in the old housefolk nest. Go!" Alex rushed to the old nest. The nest was a small nest that was now in ruins in the middle of the small woods that surrounded the housefolk place Alex lived in. It was small and full of mice, but no housefolk had lived in it for as long as Alex could remember.

When Alex got to the nest he immediately went to work finding the cobwebs. Alex heard the sound of many mice running around and his stomach ached for the mice, but Alex fought back the urge to hunt and kept to finding the webs. At last he found a small patch of cobwebs and grabbed as much as he could. Caring the webs with him he ran to where Smokey lay.

When Alex got to there Comet was already set at work feeding strange seeds to Smokey.

"Got the webs," Alex meowed to Comet.

"Good. Now put them on the wounds," Comet ordered. Alex had no idea what to web were for, but Alex trusted Comet to know what to do and he put them over Smokey's cuts.

"Good, the webs will stop the bleeding, but that is all they'll do. I would do more, but I don't know where to find some plants to keep them from getting infected. All we can do right now is get him to his housefolk. They should know what to do," Comet explained. "I gave him some seeds that will help with the pain so we can try to wake him so he can walk a little of the way back so we won't have to drag him the whole way."

"Ok, so we wake him now?"

"Yes, you wake him up and I'll get him some water." Comet rushed of leaving Alex and Smokey alone.

Alex turned and put his mouth close to Smokey's ear. "Smokey," Alex said softly trying to wake him, "Hey Smokey, wake up."

At first Smokey didn't even stir. Then he coughed and cracked his eyes open. Relief flooded over Alex, see Smokey awake had been such a relief to Alex that it felt like a breath of fresh air for the first time. _Smokey's going to make it_, Alex told himself.

"Smokey can you talk?" Alex asked.

"Ya, wh…what happened." Smokey said shakily. "Where am I?"

"You where attacked by some cats. Comet and I are going to get you to your housefolk,"

"Comet?"

"Yes, can you walk?" Alex asked.

"Let me try," Smokey said. Slowly he stood, but it was too much for him and Alex had to support him. As Smokey tried to stand Comet came into the clearing, caring wet moss.

"Oh I see you already got him awake. Can you walk?" Comet asked.

"Sort of, but he needs support," Alex answered for Smokey.

"Ok, well let's get him to the nest."

Each step they took Smokey grunted for the pain. _Who would do this?_ Alex asked himself as he studied Smokey closely. One of his ears was badly torn, one of his hind legs was broken, scratches all over, and a bite mark on his neck.

When they reached the housefolk nest Alex and Comet were doing more dragging then supporting.

"Finally, we're here," Alex said, his paws felt like lead and his bones ached from caring Smokey and all the running he did get the cobwebs.

"Ok put him over here," Comet said pointing with his tail to a spot on a housefolk rock. When Comet and Alex got Smokey on the rock Comet quickly removed the cobwebs.

"Why are you taking them off?" Alex questioned, "I thought they would stop the bleeding?"

"Yes, but the bleeding has already stopped, and if the Twol…I mean housefolk are going to help him then the cobwebs can't be in the way when they fix up his cuts."

"Oh, so now what?" Alex asked as Comet finished removing the webs.

"Run." Comet replied.

"Run?" Alex echoed

"Yes run now go!" as Alex turned fled Comet let out a cry. When he did this Smokey's housefolk ran out yelling at Comet and Alex when they noticed Smokey.

When the housefolk yelling stopped Comet and Alex stopped. "Will, Smokey be ok?" Alex asked when he caught his breath.

"Yes…yes he will," the old tom answered.

The next morning Alex woke by felling bump against him. Sleepily he slowly opened his eyes to find his housefolk getting up and running out of the room, yelling to the older housefolk. Confused Alex went to investigate. Cody was in the hallway watching the housefolk funning around wailing also when Alex came out of the room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Don't know," the white tom relied. Without warning, the housefolk ran out of the room and began to run around the nest. When Alex went to the food bowl trying not to worry about what his housefolk were doing, because they always did weird things, he found they had not been filled yet.

"What the…?" Alex said to himself puzzled. The housefolk had always fed Alex and Cody when they woke.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked walking to the bowls.

"There's no food yet," Alex said.

"But they're…" As Cody was talking one of the housefolk stood over the cats holding a big housefolk cage and Alex know if a housefolk was carrying one of those then that meant he was going in! Out of fear Alex tried to run, but one of the housefolk scooped him up and shoved him inside. When both Alex and Cody were in the cage, the housefolk shut the door and the cage made a _clink _sound and that was it. Alex knew they were trapped.

"NO! Let us out!" Alex cried but it was no use. The housefolk was already caring the cage into the housefolk garage to the shiny pelt, its pelt shined as bright as usual sitting asleep. When one of the older housefolk got in the shiny pelt it roared to life growing. As the cage was brought closer to it, Alex and Cody crammed themselves in the back of the cage, trying to stay as far away as possible. Then the housefolk opened up the back of the shiny pelt and put the cage inside. Expecting the beast to devour Alex and Cody and the cage, Alex cried out in fear, but nothing happened. More housefolk things were put in the shiny pelt. Then the back of it was closed and the shiny pelt began to move.

"Let us out!"

"Please let us out!" Alex and Cody yelled, but the housefolk didn't come to let them out. After a while of crying Alex soon began to get sleepy and fell asleep.

In his dream Alex felt like he was a kit again. This time his eyes were open. He was running around a small clearing with three other kits. They were all playing with a ball of moss and Alex recognized one of the kits as Cody, or the kit looked like Cody. Alex jumped and pounced on one of the other kits. The kit yelped in pain.

"Nightkit!" a older tabby she-cat hissed. "Play softly with Snowkit!"

"It's not fair I can play fight rougher with the others but Snowkit is too weak to play fight," Alex said, but it wasn't him that was saying it.

"Nightkit you know Snowkit isn't as strong as the rest of you, now play nicer with him," the she-cat scolded.

"Yes mom," Alex replied, again he seemed to not have control of what he said. _Mom?_ Alex thought. He had never known his mom, but when he said it Alex began to wonder if this she-cat was his mom. _No this _can't _be her it's just a dream,_ Alex told himself but his suspicious remained.

Alex woke with a jolt. The shiny pelt had stopped!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alex stood the_ best he could in the small box. He went to the door and craned his neck to see what was happening. He could see much, but he heard the housefolk yelling and crying to each other.

"Hey let us out!" Alex yelled, "Please! Let us out!" Alex scratched the cage in desperation of trying to get the housefolk's attention. There was the rustling around out side the cage and then Alex heard one of the housefolk say his name.

"What…who?" Cody mumbled waking from his own nap.

"The shiny pelt stopped," Alex told his brother. Immediately Cody stood and began to cry for freedom with Alex. Just then the back to the shiny pelt opened. Expecting to see one of their housefolk Alex was surprised to see an entirely new housefolk. This new housefolk picked up the cage and began to walk away.

Out of fear Alex reached as far as he could out of the cage door holes and clawed the housefolk. Yelling out in pain, the housefolk dropped the cage. The box went crashing to the ground. As soon as the box hit the housefolk black path it shattered. Scared and shaken from the fall, Alex and Cody ran as fast as they could away from the housefolk.

The blackpath scratched Alex's pads and his lungs heaved from the running, but fear enveloped Alex forcing him forward. As he ran he had not noticed that him and his brother had left the blackpath and into a woods.

"STOP!" Cody yelled. Coming back to reality Alex stopped, his paws ached and his pads were bleeding. His lung felt like they had lead in them from all the running. Judging by Cody's patting and moaning when he moved his paws, Alex guessed that he felt the same way. Alex began to like his paws, wincing as he rubbed his tongue on the scratches.

"Do you think the housefolk will chase us down for attacking him?" Cody asked when he got his breath back. Alex opened his mouth and drank in the smells. There was plenty of mice, rabbit, and other small creature scents, but no housefolk.

"No, I don't smell any housefolk near by," Alex replied. Alex looked up to see the sun was low and the stars were beginning to show. It was going to be night soon.

"Come on let's head back and find our housefolk," Alex said.

"It's going to be night soon though, and what if that housefolk is still their and is angry with us?" Cody protested, "We should sleep out here tonight and go back tomorrow. No matter how bad he wanted to get back to their housefolk, Alex knew Cody was right.

"Fine we'll camp out here tonight," Alex said, "Come on let's find somewhere to nest."

Alex woke the next morning stiff and hungry. He and Cody had not eaten since yesterday and were now starving. Not ready to leave his brother by himself, Alex laid back down pressing his fur against Cody. Alex's stomach growled as if angry at Alex. Alex couldn't take it for long. He went over to Cody and like his brother's ear trying to wake him. Cody woke immediately.

"Morning," Alex wisped, "Come on we need to get up and find some food, I'm starving."

"Me too, and we'll need to start heading back soon," Cody replied. The white tom stretched and followed Alex outside the small den. "You think we should split up and hunt?" Cody asked.

"We don't know what's outside or even this place, we should stick together," Alex meowed. Cody nodded and the both of them began to make their way through the woods. Soon Alex heard something, and gestured for Cody to stop with the flick of his tail. Alex crouched and began to slowly get closer to the noise. Alex scent that it was mouse and stalked quietly to it. When he saw he signaled Cody by flicking his ear. The small creature hadn't noticed Alex yet. Alex hunched his back and pounced. The mouse saw his and tried to scurry away, but Alex was faster. He scooped up the mouse and pined it to the ground, and finished it of with a bit. Alex heard some more rustling around that told him the Cody had caught something also. When he found Cody he saw that he saw he had caught a rabbit.

"Nice kill!" Alex meowed.

"Thanks! I never know I had it in me! I thought it was the mouse you had, but when I pounced there was the rabbit," Cody said. They ate their kill and began to head back to the housefolk. Alex and Cody were walking through the woods when they heard a branch snap. Surprised, the two cats turned to see a fox! Alex's fur bristled and he unsheathed his claws and saw his brother do the same, but the fox made no move to attack. It stood there staring at Alex then turned and ran. _Follow the fox _the she-cat's words echoed in Alex's head, and he understood. Alex let his fur lay back.

"Come on Cody! We need to follow that fox!" Alex yelled to his brother as he began running after the fox. Cody began running also, but slower than Alex.

"Why do we need to follow that good for nothing fox? We need to head the other way if you ask me," Cody meowed.

"Just trust me," Alex replied. Besides Comet, Cody was the only one that would trust Alex enough to chase after a fox two times bigger than him, and Alex was thankful for that, but just how long would his trust last? The two cats ran through the woods barely able to see the fox ahead. Soon they began to loose site of it. Then Alex smelled something. Something that he had just smelled yesterday and wish he had never smelled it before. Blood!

Alex stopped running. Cody stopped right in front of him.

"Come on the fox is getting away!" Cody hissed.

"Do you smell that?" Alex said. Cody began smelling the air. The blood was fresh, and defiantly a cat's, and many cats at that. By Cody's expression of surprise on his face Alex could tell he smelled it too. Then Alex realized they were upwind of the smell. He began to follow the breeze where the smell was coming from with Cody closely behind. As they went Alex noticed that there were many cats, but only two main scents that the cats' smells blended with. Soon the sound of yelling, hissing, and cats' yowling of pain came.

When Alex began to follow the sounds, he realized that these cats were fighting each other or something! As Alex got close to the fighting, a cat jumped from behind some bushes, and pounced on Alex. The cat bit down on Alex's shoulder. Yowling out in pain Alex pushed him off and turned to face the cat. The cat was a tall, ginger tom with brood shoulders. His claws were long and he looked lean, mean, and ready to fight anything.

Alex had fought many cats like this back at the woods around the housefolk nest and won many times, but Alex could see this cat was not anything like the cats back home. Alex unsheathed his claws and opened his mouth to speak, but the ginger tom had already pounced again. This time Alex was ready he dogged, the tom's pounced and jumped on his back, digging his claws into the tom's side biting as hard as he could on the cat. The ginger tom yowled out in pain and tried to shake Alex, but was unsuccessful. Then he bit Alex's back leg. Alex losing his grip dropped off the tom's back. The tom took his chance, and bit Alex by the scoff and pulled him to the ground, and pinned him there. Then Cody pounced on the tom, and the two started rolling around on the ground. Alex jumped on the tom and bit down hard on the tom's neck missing the spin so no the kill him. The tom burst free and ran away.

"Come on lets get out of here before that happens again!" Alex hissed when the tom was gone. Cody nodded and the two began to run away from the fighting.

After a while the brothers came to a river. Ever since they found the fighting cats Alex had smelled one of the two main scents that hung in the air. Now the smell was strong, and almost fresh.

"You smell them?" Cody asked.

"Ya," Alex said, "Hey does that smell fresh to you?"

"Yes." Just then a branch cracked and Alex and Cody froze. The sound, sounded too big to be a mouse. Alex fur bristled as he remembered the ginger tom that attacked. Alex and Cody were barely able to fight him off the last time how would they beat him this time if he came back to fight them. Then not one but six cat came out of the bushes. Each one shared the same smell.

"So Tree Clan sent a couple on apprentices to spy on us?" one of them said.

"We-we'r-we're not Tre-TreeClan apprentices," Alex said shakily.

"Right and I suppose you just smell of TreeClan, because you rowed around in their dens," another said. _What is this TreeClan they keep going on about?_ Alex thought. Then he realized that the smell of the ginger tom was still clinging to his and Cody's fur.

"No we-" Alex tried to explain.

"Be quiet TreeClan scum!" a third said. The fist one that spoke hushed the third on with a flick of his tail.

"Whether you are TreeClan or not you're coming with us," he said. The cat was a tall, long haired, older tabby tom. He looked wise and strong and was obviously the lead cat here. "Forrestscare, take Smokefur and Adderpaw and take these two to camp, and show them to Hawkstar,"

"Yes Lionstripe," one cat said as he walked over to Alex and Cody with two other cats. "Come, and if you even try anything as mouse-brained as trying to run away, we'll rip your fur off." This tom was a brown cat with thick fur. One of the other two was a brow with white spots she-cat that wasn't much bigger than Alex and Cody. The third was a tall tortoiseshell tom. Lionstripe took the two other cats and headed away from the river.

The brown toms lead Alex, Cody, and the other two cats away, following the river. As they walked not one cat said a word. Alex could tell that the other cats felt as uneasy as him and Cody. They kept looking around when ever they heard a noise and kept their ears pricked. These cats looked lean, mean, and ready to fight. If something was making them uneasy then it obviously was not good.

"Where are you taking us?" Alex asked ending the silence.

"To our camp," the brown tom spat.

"Forrestscare, I think I should go and grab a few herbs for Longriver and Snowpaw. They're going to need them tonight," the tortoiseshell she-cat said to the brown tom.

"Good idea Adderpaw, but we need to get these spies to camp, you can go get them after we get there," Forrestscare told her.

"Were not spies!" Cody spat.

"Then what were two TreeClan apprentices doing in WaterfallClan territory?" Forrestscare questioned.

"We're not from this TreeClan that you keep on going on about," Cody said.

"Be quiet we can tell your TreeClan by your scent just give up," the one Alex guessed to be Smokefur spat.

"But-"

"Be quiet!" Cody kept his mouth shut the rest of the way. Soon they can to a housefolk bridge. The bridge was stone and look worn out and like no housefolk had used it for seasons.

"Go over the bridge," Forrestscare ordered Alex and Cody. They didn't hesitate. Alex and Cody went across the bridge the three over cats keeping in pace. When over the bridge the five cats made their way through more woods on the other side. As they went Alex noticed that the smell that the three strange cats shared was getting stronger.

"We're nearly there," Forrestscare said. Soon they came to a bramble bush with a rock hole in it. "Go in," the brown tom ordered, and Alex and Cody slipped through. Alex gasped. On the other side of the hole was a big clearing with more cats then he had ever seen in one place in it. They all had the same sent and the same one as Forrestscare and his cats had. All the cats lifted their heads to look at the new cats. As soon as they smelled the ginger tom's scent off of Alex and Cody they began to hiss and give evil glairs to Alex and Cody. Forrestscare came in the clearing with Smokefur and Adderpaw.

"Hawkstar!" Smokefur called to a slender brown and white spotted she-cat on the other end of the clearing. The she-cat stopped talking to the tom next to her and went over to the five cats. Alex also noticed a gray she-cat come out of a stone nest not too far away. When she saw Alex and Cody her face turned to surprise and alarm.

"Who are these cats?" Hawkstar asked Forrestscare, "They smell of TreeClan."

"Two TreeClan spies, we found them near the river heading to the twoleg Bridge," Forrestscare answered.

"We aren't from this TreeClan you mouse-brained cats keep going on about!" Cody spat, "We were attacked by a-"

"Be _quiet_ TreeClan scum, and show some respect for our clan leader, didn't they teach you any respect in TreeClan?" Smokefur hissed.

"Enough, Smokefur. Let them tell their side of the story, and TreeClan or not they deserve some respect too," Hawkstar said. "If you are not TreeClan then how have you come to smell like them?" the she-cat questioned.

"This should be good," a small tom cat said as he walked up. Hawkstar quieted him with a flick of her ear.

"Go on," Hawkstar said to the two brothers.

"We were attacked by ginger tom before we were found by you," Alex explained, "We heard fighting and when we went to investigate we were attacked by him, and his scent stayed on our fur."

"A likely story!" the young tom said. As soon as he said that, Cody Hawkstar Forrestscare and several over cats began to start arguing, but Alex attention was not on the fight. The gray she-cat he saw earlier was staring at Alex and Cody. Soon she made her way over to fighting cats.

"Who are you two?" all the cats went quit to face the gray she-cat. Surprised Alex and Cody lost all words. "Again, I ask. Who are you?"

"Umm…I'm Alex…and he's my brother Cody," Alex answered.

"Why did you come here?" the she-cat asked.

"Why are you so interested in these cats, Longriver?" Hawkstar asked the gray she-cat.

"I am interested in them, because StarClan has sent me a message about them," Longriver answered, not dropping her gaze off Alex and Cody.

"What?" Smokefur asked surprised. Forrestscare and Hawkstar exchanged look.

"They show me images of these cats and whispered a prophecy to me," Longriver said.

"Ok what is going on?" Alex asked. The more these cats went on about this, Alex got more confused. When Alex looked to Cody he saw Cody was just as confused as Alex.

"Longriver come to my den so we can discus this further in private," Hawkstar said, "Silverpaw," beautiful silver colored she-cat the as big as Alex and Cody walked up.

"Yes Hawkstar," Silverpaw asked.

"Take these two to our spare den; I'm going to make a decision on what to do with then after my talk with Longriver."

"Yes, Hawkstar," Sliverpaw said. Hawkstar and Longriver went over to a dead tree on the other end of the clearing, and went into a hole in the side. The rest of the cat parted and went off to do something else. "Come on," Silverpaw said. Alex and Cody followed the silver she-cat across the clearing to a den in a pile of rocks.

"Stay in here I'll come get you when Hawkstar has made her decision." Silverpaw said and then left the brothers alone.

"What are we going to do?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, let's just wait till they decide and if it is something bad, then we leave," Alex said.

"Ok," the two cats didn't say anything else soon the two feel asleep despite their worry.


End file.
